poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stork Offers Mrs. Jumbo a Baby
(The stork flies and lands on the cloud) Mr. Stork: OH! MY, MY. NOW, LET ME SEE... MUST BE RIGHT AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE... I HOPE. OH, WATCH IT THERE. (He grabs the bag) ROCK-A-BYE BABY ♪ ON THE TREE TOP ♪ (He grabs the bag again) WHERE ARE WE? OH, HERE. ♪ HIGHWAY 61 ♪ ♪ FOUR MILES TO THE GAS STATION, TURN LEFT ♪ ♪ LA DA DA DA DA ♪ WHISTLE AH! THAT MUST BE IT. WHISTLE WELL, LITTLE FELLA, LET'S GET GOING. (He reaches the bag and carries it him and flies down to the train) MRS. JUMBO. OH, MRS. JUMBO! CALLING MRS. JUMBO. MRS. JUMBO?  Lion: GRRR!  Mr. Stork: OH. MY... MRS. JUMBO! OH, WHERE'S THAT MRS. JUMBO?  Girls: YOO-HOO! Matriarch: THIS WAY, BOY. Giddy: IN HERE! IN HERE!   Catty: THIS IS THE PLACE. Mr. Stork: WHEW! AT LAST. WHICH ONE OF YOU LADIES IS EXPECTING?  Catty: HMPF! NOT ME. Prissy: THE VERY IDEA!  Matriarch: CERTAINLY NOT. OVER THERE, OF COURSE. Girls: YES, RIGHT OVER THERE. Mr. Stork: OH, OF COURSE. (Lands on the car floor) AHEM. "HERE IS A BABY WITH EYES OF BLUE, STRAIGHT FROM HEAVEN RIGHT TO YOU." OR..."STRAIGHT FROM HEAVEN UP ABOVE, HERE IS A BABY FOR YOU TO LOVE." SIGN HERE, PLEASE. (Mrs. Jumbo signs (Beaver: She's expecting the baby, not a package.) UH, YEAH, WELL, OH. MRS. JUMBO. (She begins to open the bag) UH, ONE MOMENT, PLEASE. THIS IS STILL PART OF THE SERVICE. ♪ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ♪ ♪ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ♪ ♪ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR... ♪ ♪ DEAR... ♪  DEAR ME, WHAT'S HIS NAME?   Mrs. Jumbo: JUMBO... JUNIOR. Mr. Stork: OH. JUMBO JUNIOR, HUH? AHEM. JUMBO JUNIOR. ♪ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR JUMBO JUNIOR ♪ ♪ HAPPY BIRTHDAY ♪ ♪ TO-OOO-OOOO ♪ ♪ YOU ♪♪   Snail: I hope the stork will be all right. Prissy: OH, DO HURRY, DEAR. Giddy: I'M ON PINS AND NEEDLES. Prissy: ISN'T IT THRILLING?  Matriarch: AH...THIS IS A PROUD, PROUD DAY. Catty: HURRY AND OPEN IT, DEARIE. Prissy: I'M DYING TO SEE. Girls: OH! OH! OH! Giddy: LOOK AT HIM!   Goose: Ah, the baby is so cute! Franklin's friends: Ah. Catty: LOOK AT HIM!   Matriarch: OH, WHAT A... Prissy: OH, LOOK! Catty: OH, YOU SWEET LITTLE THING. Matriarch: HE IS CUTE, ISN'T HE?   Franklin: (happily) He is smiling at us. Giddy: HE IS A DARLING LITTLE BABY. Matriarch: ADORABLE. SIMPLY ADORABLE!   Prissy: DID YOU EVER SEE ANYTHING SO CUNNING?   Giddy: ISN'T HE A DARLING?   Matriarch: KOOOOTCHY, KOOTCHY, KOOTCHY, KOOTCHY, KOOTCHY, KOOTCHY, KOOTCHY. Baby Elephant: AH... AH...AH...AH...AH...AH-CHOO!   Snail: (scream) Whoa! Franklin: They look so huge. Girls: AH!   Matriarch: IS IT POSSIBLE? Prissy ISN'T THERE SOME MISTAKE?   Catty: JUST LOOK AT THOSE...THOSE... E-A-R-S. Giddy: THOSE WHAT? OH, EARS! THESE. AREN'T THEY FUNNY?  (Laughs) (Mrs. Jumbo slaps Giddy's trunk) Bear: Leave him alone! Giddy: OH, MY GOODNESS!   Catty: WHAT A TEMPER!   Giddy: WHAT DID I DO?   Matriarch: PERFECTLY HARMLESS REMARK. Giddy: THEY ARE FUNNY. Catty: THEY CERTAINLY ARE. Prissy: WHO CARES ABOUT HER PRECIOUS LITTLE JUMBO?   Catty: JUMBO? YOU MEAN DUMBO. Matriarch: DUMBO. Franklin: Grrrr! (Girls: HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA!) Girls: DUMBO. HA HA HA HA HA! Raccoon: Look! There is the door! Shut it. Girl: DUMBO. THAT'S GOOD! HA HA HA! (The door is shut) Goose: (in Jenny's voice) Don't worry, Dumbo. We'll take care of you. Bear: And so will your mom. Rabbit: It doesn't matter what we call you. Franklin: You will be the circus star someday. (Mrs. Jumbo wraps Dumbo's ears around him) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts